


Attachments Forbidden

by DarthLumpy



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, ObiTine Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLumpy/pseuds/DarthLumpy
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi have been tasked to keep Duchess Satine Kryze safe while turmoil and war plague her home system of Mandalore.  While hiding from bounty hunters, Obi-Wan and Satine find there may be more than what is on the surface to their feelings for one another.





	1. Swarm, Alone, Doubt

1\. Swarm

Although Duchess Satine Kryze had been installed to her position in Mandalore, thanks to the help of the Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Satine thought, no knew, that peace and tranquility would never truly remain on her planet. She would fight hard and try her best to keep stability as much as she could, but the threat would always be there, and a few minor details had complicated things. Mandalore was never a peaceful place, but she would try her best to make sure that it became just that, whatever it took. It was important to move from it's violent past and keep independence always for the entire system of Mandalore.

Mandalorians often had a great mistrust of the Jedi, and those strong with the Force often passed their sensitivity to it among generations. Not always, but just the thought that it could be possible, would be enough to warrant suspicion. Not to mention, the Jedi themselves, because Mandalore needed to move on without the Jedi's help, and there was the fact that it could sabotage the dedication that she knew...oh she could never do that to him. It would ruin him. Attachments were forbidden among the Jedi. Being a Jedi was his life and he was devoted to it. The fact that it even entered his mind to leave was flattering to her, but she knew that it would always be a regret and a wedge between them. She knew he loved her, that was enough. They had made a choice together, and it was better this way, but was it fair that he didn't know? As for Satine, Mandalore must be her priority, and it must appear to be so to her people.

She looked back at the time with fondness. It seemed odd that such a treacherous way to live could be so exciting and so wonderful, always on the run, hiding on Kalevale, battling insurgents on Concordia, establishing safe enclaves on Mandalore. Then, those that wanted Satine dead had hired the bounty hunters, forcing her to completely leave Mandalore, and with the help of the Jedi, she was able to return. It was on Daboon, where nature was hostile, and though safe from those who wanted to kill her, it was where she almost died and not from those that were hunting her. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had brought her there for her own protection. Qui-Gon was a Jedi Master, yet his own padawan questioned him often, wondering if his devotion to the Jedi was as true as that of his own. Qui-Gon was a bit of a Jedi maverick, and from what she could tell, was often at odds with the Jedi Council on a great many things. Obi-Wan Kenobi, his apprentice, who often brought this up with his master, but his master would reply that it was as the Force directed him, and he was only directed by the Force.

Obi-Wan was so handsome. When she first saw him, she noticed that right away, but his rigidness and devotion to Jedi principals, he was so stubborn and rigid, and yet, he could be so lighthearted when you got him in the right mood. He could be very funny when he wanted to be, and quite a charmer. She immediately became uncomfortable with him due to her attraction to him, and to the more rigid side to his demeanor. At night, the three of them would tell stories to pass the time, well, mostly Qui-Gon did, as he knew quite a few. Obi-Wan would often wonder if Qui-Gon's stories were true, or made up, and had questions for his master about the validity of his seemingly tall tales. Qui-Gon did often stretch the truth, or was it really a truth told as a story to be a lesson. One could never tell with Qui-Gon, he had a way with words. While Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan seemed to get along very well, they were often at odds about what a Jedi should be and what he should not be. Qui-Gon would often bring up that he thought that Yoda and Mace Windu collaborated together and chose young Obi-Wan as his apprentice to teach him, rather the other way around. Obi-Wan being so strict with his Jedi code, and Qui-Gon being more in tune with what he felt was the way the Force was leading him. Still, they both seemed to be the pair, with each challenging the other in a great many ways, even though one was technically the master, while the other the student. Obi-Wan being such an old soul at such a young age.

Draboon was rife with venom-mites, a creature who were known to carry a poison that could be quite dangerous. While it kept them safe from bounty hunters and those who wanted Satine dead, it was dangerous to be around when they were about. There was a small village, but they kept away from it, as you never knew who or what would show up there. Traders could have spotted Satine and recognized her from a wanted list, or a holo. If they ever had need to go there, she would hide in a cloak, and pretend to be a servant of some sort. They would find shelter in caves, and had at one time, found a little shack they had made into a sort of home for a time. There were fruits and various other things to make meals of, and after a time of running from danger, there were moments of solitude and peace. That was until the swarm.

It was a quiet afternoon, and the three of them were out gathering some fruits for the evening's meal, when they were ambushed by the venom-mites. Qui-Gon started pushing them away with the Force, while yelling for Obi-Wan to bring Satine to safety. The communal shack has been in the distance, but there was no way to make it there and get through the massive swarm. As Obi-Wan and Satine were running towards a cave, Obi-Wan himself did his best to battle them off and keep them off of them, but a small window of opportunity had allowed Satine to get attacked by them, and she collapsed to the ground. Obi-Wan continued to fight them off, they were smaller than they seemed, but they moved so fast they seemed much bigger. Using his hands and his lightsaber, he did his best to kill and deter them away from them, and was able to keep them from stinging himself. Obi-Wan picked up Satine, and gently carried her slowly, while battling the swarm with Qui-Gon, and eventually, the swarm left them, with Satine pale and very ill from the poison. Qui-Gon had himself gotten injured, it appeared a possible fracture and he was having trouble walking, so he insisted that Obi-Wan take Satine to the village on his own, while he would go to back to the shack and take care of his own injury. He would either try to catch up to them in the village, or wait for them there. Satine clutched Obi-Wan tightly, as he tenderly carried her to the village. It was important to keep Satine awake, as falling asleep could make the poison worse, so Obi-Wan told a few jokes as he walked. Obi-Wan, in his eagerness to get Satine to the village quickly, carried her without paying attention to his surrounds and found himself, and Satine, falling into a small hole.

"Well at least that had to have kept you awake." he said in a concerned, yet jovial manner.

"Oww" Satine weakly cried.

"Oh you are bleeding." He said, as he noticed her injury from the fall. He tore a piece of his clothes to stop the blood. "Can you move at all? I need you to help me get you back up." And she weakly helped herself up so that Obi-Wan could carry her again. It took all of her energy to get back up.

They finally got to the village, where they found a doctor of sorts, really calling him a doctor was a stretch, but it was all they had and he knew how to treat venom-mite stings which was most important. It was a blessing as Satine was pretty ill with the venom-mite poison by this point. His first-aid supplies were quite primitive, not the type that Obi-Wan or Satine would find in a more civilized place, but good enough for the time being. The doctor insisted that Satine be under observation for 3 days and not be moved, as it would take that long for the antidote to completely work, and her injury would leave a permanent scar. The doctor brought in a pallet for Obi-Wan to use as a place to sleep in the room with Satine.

The doctor administered the antidote, and shortly after, Satine became delirious and was shaking. Obi-Wan screamed for the doctor. "I'm too late! She's dying!" Obi-Wan cried.

The doctor said. "That's the antidote working. She will be in a state for several hours, then this will pass. I am sorry to say that it will seem that the antidote is worse than the venom, but trust me, it is the only way. Stay with her. Watch her, and make sure she doesn't try to get up."

Obi-Wan was tired, but he kept his word and watched Satine through the night. At times, she had started to shake and sweat, and cry out with phrases that made no sense. Obi-Wan took a small rag, dipped it in warm water, and wrung it out to blot her forehead as she tossed and turned. At one point, she grabbed him and held him tight, not hurting him, but with fright. She felt warm as if she had a fever. Obi-Wan found the sensation strange, and it made him fall briefly in a trance. He had a vision of a lake, and a large bird. The bird was flying high over the lake, while Obi-Wan sat and watched. The bird then flew to him, landed, and stood in front of him, and began to speak. "Learn to let it go." it said.

When he came to, he was lying on a cot with the doctor over him, patting his own head. "You had a fever, young man." He said. "I think you may have gotten some of the venom as well. I treated you, and now I think you will be fine. Your friend is better, but in need of sleep. You both should stay here a couple more days. It's important. Many times the venom reemerges in the body, and you need more anecdote. You have been out for over a day. Rest, please, rest." He said.

Obi-Wan sat up, remember Qui-Gon he asked, "Has anyone come looking for us?" He asked the doctor.

The doctor said, "No, but your little device made a noise or two. I talked to your friend. I'm afraid he is stuck in the house for now. He said to comm him when you could."

Obi-Wan looked over to Satine. She looked weak, and drained. She smiled at him, relieved to see him up and about a bit as well. "It looks like we may be here a little while longer then. No one has come and asked about us?"

"No one, Sir, besides your friend on the communicator." The doctor said, "It's only been me and my sister here. No one else."

"I would like our presence here to be a bit, quiet, if you will. Thank you for your, hospitality." Obi-Wan answered.

"You are a Jedi aren't you?" The doctor asked. "The lightsaber, and the braid. A padawan I would imagine as well."

"Indeed. I am. The man you talked to is my Master, my teacher." He said.

"I have great respect for the Jedi, I myself was once helped by one, and I will never forget it. Your secret is safe with me. I imagine you are protecting the young lady?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. I can say no more, however. For her protection, and for yours." Obi-Wan answered.

"I understand." The doctor answered. "Let me check you and let you get some rest. Then I will return to see how you both are doing after you have had some rest."

Obi-Wan looked at Satine, and she looked at him with a smile. "Looks like we are stuck here for now. I guess we should make the best of it." He said with a worried grin.

2\. Alone

Qui-Gon sat alone in the shack redressing his wounds. His leg appeared to be a bit tender, and bruised, indicating a possible fracture. It had to be small though, nothing that couldn't heal in time. Best to stay off it a bit. He checked his medical kit, and gave himself a few shots to help the healing, and meditation would take care of the rest. He wouldn't be able to walk to town to check on Obi-Wan and Satine, but he did comm Obi-Wan and talked to the doctor, so he knew they had made it to the village for care. He sensed Obi-Wan would be fine, for now. The quiet and solitude would give Qui-Gon some most needed time to get in touch with the Force, and the meditation would help him heal. He had had worse scrapes before, and for now, he would let himself not worry about Obi-Wan and Satine.

The shack was pretty basic, just two rooms with a fireplace for cooking and heating. He moved over to the cot, and sat, closing his eyes and allowing himself to fall into the void which helped him tune into the Force. As a small child, Yoda had first showed him how to meditate, but Qui-Gon would often tell Yoda that the Force was pulling him in various ways that Yoda did not understand. Fear of the darkside perhaps made Yoda question the things that Qui-Gon saw. Qui-Gon never felt it was the darkside, or the lightside either, just the Force, as it should and was dictated. He was often at odds with Yoda later on, but while under the apprenticeship of Count Dooku, he felt his way of thinking was as the Force willed it. Count Dooku being a bit more sympathetic. His old master though, he was now pulling in different directions, and this sometimes made Qui-Gon wonder if perhaps he was misguided, but he felt he was not. The Force came to him as a friend, and he felt no deception. He felt the Jedi were starting to get more rigid with the rules, than the will of the Force. The Force guided him always, and he took what he knew to be the Force at it's word, more so than that of the Jedi. It was if it was calling him, as it always did. As he was being pulled into some greater purpose. Yoda never seemed to understand this, and felt that Qui-Gon was being deceived by the darkside, but Qui-Gon knew what the darkside felt like, and this was not the darkside, it felt more like a greater truth, a greater balance that was capable, and was foreseen by prophecy. The history of the Jedi, the Sith, the Force, the prophecies and the Whills and everything had always interested Qui-Gon, and he was growing in his faith in the Force in ways that many of the Jedi were too stubborn or too blind to see, in his mind. He knew they would never let him be a member of the Jedi council, and he understood this, but the structures rigidity and adherence to the rules he felt, was holding his path hostage.

He thought about Obi-Wan, his apprentice. He knew why he had been assigned to him. Obi-Wan was, though an apprentice, was a natural user of the Force, and not only that, very committed to the Jedi rules and the Jedi temple. Though he could be great fun, he could also be such a stickler for the rules, that it drove Qui-Gon mad. There were times when he felt that the rules needed breaking, some situations called for it. Sometimes, the rules were too much. He understood them, and Qui-Gon knew he was a great Jedi himself, but as far as his place in the Jedi Temple, he would never be seen as someone like Yoda, or Mace Windu, or anyone else who were part of that circle. He could foresee that Obi-Wan was headed for that path. He knew they gave him Obi-Wan to keep him more in check, and Qui-Gon hoped that Obi-Wan would lighten up a bit. Oh, Obi-Wan could be jovial and had a fun personality when you got him going, but he could be a real stick in the mud as well. Qui-Gon closed his mind to allow the meditation to take place, he felt he had teachers there in the Force, always learning, always growing.

Back in the village, Obi-Wan and Satine sat together on one of the cots, lounging back, both still weak from the treatment, but gaining energy. They both had been allowed some time to wash, after having a fever, clothes and bodies tended to smell, and the doctor offered them to robes to wear while his sister had their clothing washed. Obi-Wan had a few credits, and offered them to the doctor, but the doctor refused, citing the kindness Jedi had given before in saving his life. They had worked up a good appetite, and the doctor's sister had been kind enough to bring them a few things to eat, some local fruits and an odd type of cracker like bread that was common on this planet, as well as some nerf jerky. They sat the tray between themselves, and shared the food. As they both grabbed for the same piece of fruit, their hands touched. Sparks flew. Really, sparks, like electricity. It startled them and they laughed. "Static from the robes". Obi-Wan smiled and laughed. Satine laughed too, and he looked at her and stared at her for a moment.

He never felt this way about anyone before. Never thought it was possible. He had been a small child when taken in by the Jedi. They had sought him out when it was evident that he was sensitive and powerful to the Force. He had been a solitary child, even with his siblings, he kept to himself, and with the Jedi, he was known to be quite studious, well liked, yet, a bit of a loner as well. He would have the occasional close friend, and the Jedi had a habit of switching roommates often to have attachments among the children not to become too deep. When you were put with a master as an apprentice, it was not uncommon to form a bond with them, it helped in many ways, but one must always keep tabs on your emotional attachment to your master. He thought a lot of Qui-Gon, and felt they were matched because they were so different. They balanced one another in some ways, and in others they were at odds. He was his mentor, and that was an attachment to itself, but Yoda often warned that these attachments as well should be guarded. Yet, here he was, after spending months with Satine, thinking about her a bit more than he should. And here they were, alone together, and he could think of nothing but staring into the pools of her beautiful eyes.

Satine stared back and smiled and blushed. She did have feelings for Obi-Wan, and could feel him looking through her this time. She respected his commitment to the Jedi, but maybe it was the recovery and feeling alive, after fearing death, that she moved closer towards him and tried to kiss him. Obi-Wan was stunned. It had been what he had been thinking about, but he was trying to push it out of his mind, and here he was, being kissed by this beautiful young woman. He pulled her towards him and kissed her some more, caught himself, brushed his hands on his robe and said. "Oh, well, I..."

"I'm sorry, I know, I shouldn't. I just..." Satine said in embarassment.

"It's it's...OK. Um. I don't know what to say really. We got taken in the moment, I guess." As Obi-Wan stumbled on his words.

"The Jedi, attachments forbidden. I know." Satine said sadly.

"Yes, quite. I do, well, I do well, find you..." As he stared at her, he moved in again and pulled her close to him and kissed her again, and they clutched each other tighter. The tray was moved out of the way, almost dropping to the floor.

"Well, isn't this a predicament." He said, laying back on the cot, looking close to her face, as she lay next to him. "What would Qui-Gon say, I wonder. Oh, Qui-Gon. I believe he would just laugh at us. I'm trying to think what he would say, I am sure he would have some story, or something profound. He might even be for it, I don't know. I know what Yoda would say. Oh, nevermind."

Obi-Wan embraced her again, and they found themselves kissing some more, and their robes falling to the floor. Right now, he didn't care about anything else, and neither did Satine, for now, they would melt as one, and forget about anything else.

3\. Doubt

Satine lay there staring at Obi-Wan who had fallen asleep next to her. She couldn't believe what happened. She tried to get herself up, clean up a bit, put on her robe and brush her hair. She looked in the mirror and saw rosy cheeks and a big smile looking back at her. She had felt something for him for sometime, but was this just a moment of weakness, or was it the start of something? One day at a time.. She knew that a relationship with Obi-Wan was probably impossible, but this moment right now, it just felt right. Did she look different?

She had been innocent of the ways of love, a political arrangement was sometimes suggested, but she always brushed it off. She was young, but she knew her commitment to Mandalore would always have to be a priority. It wasn't like she didn't have people who could or would be willing to inherit the titles, and really, for the most part, it often was a ceremonial position. Her uncle had once ruled Mandalore, but now he was gone, and there were others more closely related to him who could have gotten rule over it. Other positions were elected. She was a symbol now more than anything, but a powerful one at that, if she ever gets to take control of her position that is. She did have a say, and had been the diplomatic face of Mandalore. Or at least was, before all the trouble came where she needed protection. Now, she was in exile. What difference would it make if she never returned home at this point? She knew there were those fighting for her and her position at home, and they expected her to return to her position when the time was right. What of Obi-Wan? The Jedi were like monks, they didn't have families, and had a deep commitment to what they were doing. She never assumed they were celibate, and she even heard of one or two having been married. The rumors of the Jedi who had several wives as his culture and the situation of his race commanded it. Having several though, that was a loophole in the attachments clause. Maybe she could ask Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon about that? No, it might scare him off, or give clues to what had happened to Qui-Gon. She wasn't sure how Qui-Gon would feel about this. His apprentice being his responsibility. She knew that Qui-Gon seemed to well, it was obvious, he wasn't immune to female company, he just didn't stick around and it was usually the type of girl who just picked up someone for a good time, like the cantina girls. Was she like that now? Mandalore had different views than some of the other worlds, but she couldn't help but think what the Jedi would think of her now.

Obi-Wan stirred, sat up and looked over at Satine as she was brushing her hair. He noticed the sun coming through the window dancing in her hair. It felt like a dream. He could not believe what had happened between him. It wasn't as if he didn't wish it, it's just well, should he have given in to his passions like that? It made him happy and it made him feel like a failure at the same time. It didn't feel like a dark feeling though. He was always told that while Jedi were not necessarily celibate, he knew Qui-Gon wasn't, he knew what Qui-Gon did sometimes when he would sneak off on his own, but that they could not fall in love, or have close relationships outside the order. He had broken a code. Perhaps though he had entered a new code with Satine. Satine was not the type of young woman who one entered into a casual relationship for a bit of relieving ones urges, but the type you took to heart, cared for, and cared for you. What exactly had he done here? This was new to him. He had found women attractive before, and had even had them come up to him, and he enjoyed the attention, but he was careful to refrain from anything else. Satine was different. She really had gotten under his skin in ways he never thought possible. Was it his youth? His naive innocence that made him feel he made some kind of commitment with her by bedding her in the way he did? Or did he really love her. He knew he cared for her, cared for her deeply, and not just because she had been assigned to his protection. There was something about her that made him feel like mush. Like nothing else mattered. That had only happened once before, and it had to do with his commitment to the Jedi Order, and not the love of a woman.

She turned around, then smiled at him. He looked, not with a smile back, but a confused look. What was he going to do? What had he done. Something stirred inside of him and he smiled back. He covered himself with the sheet and searched for his robe. Satine went and picked it up for him, and he, embarrassed, tried to put the robe on without her seeing his naked body. "Oh Obi, you make me laugh. The way you feel you have to cover yourself up, when you didn't mind so much just a little while ago."

"I, ah, I don't know what came over me." Obi-Wan answered.

Satine walked closer to him and put her hand on his face. He looked up into her eyes and smiled awkwardly. "Let's only live for the moment now, Obi. Don't worry about any of it."

Obi-Wan did feel strange. Those feelings he had for Satine. He didn't want her to think it didn't mean anything, it did. He just felt he had a greater purpose, yet right now, this was what he had wanted more than anything. He took her in his arms and gave her a squeeze. "I'm so torn." He said to her. "I do care for you, but I am so torn." These months with her on the run, she was so much more than just a good friend and a protection assignment.

"I know. Right now, I really don't want to think about it, and I regret nothing. In fact, I haven't felt so good in a long time." And Satine squeezed him back.

They heard footsteps, straightened themselves up, and the doctor came in to check on them. "You both are looking much better. Still, I would like you to stay for another day. Just to be sure. How have you been feeling?"

"Oh, much better. Very much better." Satine answered him with a giggle. She couldn't help, but giggle, she felt like a silly school girl. It was very strange to her, she always had to keep a stoic demeanor, yet here she was giggling.

"I have your clothes, they have been washed. You are welcome to change. I don't think you are up to travel yet, give it another day to get your energy back. I don't want the two of you collapsing on the way back to your master." The doctor answered.

"My Master!" Obi-Wan replied. He had to comm him and give him an update, plus he wanted to see how Qui-Gon was making out himself. Obi-Wan went to find his comm, and immediately tried to contact his master.

Qui-Gon had finished his meditation and was sitting with a piece of fruit when he heard the comm buzz. "Master Qui-Gon, are you there?"

"Qui-Gon here, Obi-Wan? How is everything there?"

"It seems we both took with the fever from the venom. We have been kept in a room at a village medic, and he has taken great care with us. We are feeling much better, but he has asked us to stay another day to make sure we are strong enough to return. How are you Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan answered.

"I am doing well, I have a bum leg, but I have used the time healing by meditating. I won't be able to walk into town for a while, but if you could bring a few provisions when you return, that would be great, and some first aid supplies. I'm afraid I have used quite a bit of ours here, and have even torn a few sheets. I am fine though. And well, Obi-Wan, I think when you return, you and I should have a talk, a good talk." Qui-Gon answered.

Obi-Wan wondered if he suspected the development between he and Satine. "I understand Master, we will do that."

"I'm getting quite a bit out of my meditations here. I guess you leaving me alone for a while has been beneficial, to me in this way. Not that I mind having you around. I will be looking for you to return soon. No need to contact me, I may be out of it. I am going to take advantage of the silence. You be careful, Obi-Wan. And my best to Satine." Qui-Gon answered.

Obi-Wan felt that Qui-Gon may have suspected his feelings for Satine, or he was paranoid, he didn't know which. The guilt subsided though when he saw Satine freshly dressed in her clean clothes. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, anything fancy would have drawn attention to her. Just some basic pants and a tunic, with a cloak, which she still had hanging on the side of the room. If they left, she would need that for cover. She was so beautiful standing there, smiling at him. He went to get up and go change himself, but something over came him and he went up to her and gently stroked her arms with each hand, and looked into her lovely eyes. What was happening with him? Like he had to ask.

To be Continued..........


	2. Part 2

4\. Together

The night was quiet. The doctor had left them and was confident that the venom was gone. One good check in the morning, and he would be able to send them on their way. Obi-Wan had suggested that they leave before dusk, with him going out on his own during the day. Satine's cape covering his head to not make it obvious that he was a Jedi, and only someone wanting to keep the hot sun off of his fair skin, and so he could pick up provisions to take back to Qui-Gon at the shack. They wouldn't have time to get back there by nightfall, but Obi-Wan knew of a stopping point for them to wait until daylight and doing so, Satine would not be seen in the public square of the village at all.

The plan was set, but the temptation of being alone two nights together was still there. At first, they resisted, they had given in that one time, but again? Obi-Wan was too distracted to meditate on it. They found themselves cuddled together on the one cot, stroking one another and laying in each others arms. They were laughing together, and everything felt right. Right for now. Cuddling soon lent it's way to kissing, and kissing, well, led them back to cuddling, and cuddling led them back to time standing still. In the moonlight, their two bodies came together as one, and they held and caressed and explored each other in an intoxicating rapture. They forgot themselves as themselves, and for this moment, they were just two young people who were very much in love. Moments seemed like hours and hours seemed like moments, as they made love and enjoyed each others company throughout the evening, until the both of them fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning, they were awoken by the doctor, who found them tangled together. Shyly, the doctor backed right out the door, with excuses, and vowed to return. Satine's face went beet red, and Obi-Wan was a bit mortified. Quickly they dressed and Obi-Wan called for the doctor's return. He came back in with a cough, and a smile, with Satine and Obi-Wan feeling a bit awkward over the whole situation. After a little bit of time, and the doctor sensing the embarrassment, the doctor said "Nothing I haven't seen before. Not that I saw anything."

Obi-Wan just had a subdued chuckled, and Satine blushed again while trying to hold back a giggle. Obi-Wan was really amazed that Satine could giggle so much. She had always been so stoic and dignified any other times, but these past few days, they had been different. It was like they were different people and on vacation from themselves, or something of that nature, and she simply amazed him. After the doctor had left, Obi-Wan prepared to go into the village for supplies, but found himself being held back a bit by the attentions of Satine. Oh, how could he leave her behind, even for a couple of hours? They found themselves entangled again, and then after, satisfied for the time being anyway, he finally put on Satine's cloak and went out to town to get provisions to carry back.

It was a small village, but they did have several vendors and stands selling most things that one would need on planet. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon did have a ship, but it was hidden in a cave a days walk away from the shack, and even further from this village, but as a back up, he inquired about avenues of transportation if the need came up, as one never knew if their ship would be found and stolen, or if it was in need of repair. It had been a long time since they had been with the ship. He was directed to a cantina where pilots often gathered, though usually there were not many, mostly those transporting goods back and forth from the area farms. He wanted to find something nice for Satine as well, and found a beautiful scarf that was hand made and of the style that was common here on this planet. He filled his bags with the food and supplies, and a few treats, as those had been scarce these past few months of being on the run. He walked to the cantina, to see if there was any news about bounties and the like, and when he was discovered to be a Jedi, his padawan braid flew out from under his hood, he used a mind trick to make the person who had identified him as such, forget it ever happened. It was good he hadn't brought Satine, but he never found out if there were anyone looking for her there, or if word had gotten out. Of course, he wouldn't have felt out for that information either. He considered it a good sign. He got some nice hot take out food for them to have a nice meal when he got back to the doctor's home, and headed back to Satine to share it.

They weren't sure what the food was, but it was good. They found themselves feeding it to each other, only having one utensil, and for the novelty of it. Obi-Wan thought to himself that had he saw someone else doing this with another person, he would just roll his eyes, but here he was doing something he would otherwise think to be silly. Truth was, he felt silly, and he loved it. Oh Obi-Wan, what has happened to you, he thought to himself with amusement.

Satine was enjoying herself for the first time in a long time, maybe ever. Everything had always been so serious, then the excitement of being chased, as scary as it was, and now this. She knew it couldn't last, she felt that in her heart, but she was going to enjoy every minute of it while it did. A week ago, she would have never acted this way. Maybe it was the sickness from the venom and the fear of death, or maybe just the being able to be alone, she didn't know. It was like being drunk, and she had been drunk once before by accident, an incident where too much wine was drunk at a banquet, but that was what it was like, only she was very aware of her surroundings, it was just her inhibitions were let loose. And she felt safe with Obi-Wan, though she also felt guilty, guilty because of his cause and her own cause, and then the dread that this probably would not last, oh there it is again, that feeling that it won't last. Her mind sometimes went into different places at once, emotions were back and forth. Why couldn't she just let it go and live for right now, and truly enjoy every minute of it.

Obi-Wan cleaned up the mess from their meal, and Satine went to collect what few things she had with her, and went over the provisions that Obi-Wan had brought. Obi-Wan then pleaded "Wait, not now, let me get it."

"I just want to help carry some of these, so I was sorting them. I..." Satine confused and slightly hurt, she had wanted to see what Obi-Wan had brought, it was something new and something to do.

"Just wait." He replied with a smile. He went into the bags and found the scarf he had gotten and put it around Satine's neck, then pulled her close with it.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you." She replied, and she kissed him. "It's different than any other I have seen." She said and she wrapped it over her head.

"I wanted to get you something. Now, let's get packed. I want to hit the shelter by nightfall." Obi-Wan kissed her forward and they proceeded to divide the goods so they could carry them easily.

They bid goodbye to the doctor and his sister. Obi-Wan begged him to take credits again, but the doctor refused, so Obi-Wan gifted him with a small trinket he had with him from Coruscant. It wasn't much, but the doctor seemed pleased and touched. They quietly made their way through alleys until they got to the edge of town and walked slowly in the direction of the caves in the canyon that was a two hour walk in the dusk, where they could camp for the night. Since they had been cooped up in the doctor's home, and had been ill part of that time, the walk was a bit of an extra stretch for them, and it took them a little longer than it should have, but they did make it to the caves without any trouble, then they set up camp for the night very exhausted and in need of rest.

5\. Questions  
Obi-Wan laid down a blanket to use as a camp bed, and since it was warm, decided against starting a fire thinking it would have drawn attention to their camp. He lit a torch, so they could have some light, and they cuddled together with Satine's cape as a kind of blanket. They knew that this would be their last night alone, but out of the doctor's office, where their romance truly started, seeded by the mutual attraction and close friendship that had been building throughout the past months, it was a bit strange for them. It was a reminder of all the months that they had been on the run with Qui-Gon, and it was also bittersweet as they knew it would have to come to an end. Obi-Wan had gotten some of the cracker like bread from the village and some glop he wasn't sure what it was called, but it had smelled good when he bought it and spread it on the bread and they sat quietly together listening to the night creatures and their noises. After the meal, they broke their silence, and Satine said. "What now, Ben? Do we tell Qui-Gon?" Satine asked him, she occasionally referred to him as Obi, short for Obi-Wan and Ben, when one time she said his name too fast and it sounded that way and he liked it from her lips.

"I should talk to him about it." Obi-Wan answered. "I imagine there would be no hiding from it from Qui-Gon, he is usually quite perceptive of these things." Obi-Wan trying to get back into Jedi mode after his little vacation of recovery. "If you said the word though, Satine, I would go to the ends of the galaxy for you. Drop everything and go. The Jedi, the..."

"Oh stop right there. I can't have this conversation right now. Let us just have this right now, and we will deal with the rest tomorrow, when we get back to the shack." She answered.

"I do love you. I think I have for some time. These past few months we have been more than just friends, I think. The time in the village was just a coming to terms with it." Obi-Wan answered.

"Just shut up and kiss me." And he did, and they laid together in each others arm until morning.

They packed up their camp, it was a quiet rest, Obi-Wan had been content with his use of the Force so much he felt he could sleep and still detect danger if it had been evident. They needed the rest, it would take a while before they got back to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan commed him to tell him they were on their way, and he got the message this time, hoping to hear from them as he was starting to worry. Qui-Gon said his leg still hurt, and he was running out of food, and he was getting tired of eating the fungus that grew near the shack, as that was all that was in close range of it, so he was a bit relieved to hear that Obi-Wan had picked up some more provisions. The sun was hot that day, and the water was starting to run out from the bladders they had tied to their waists. The reservoir that they knew of was close to the shack, and there wasn't another in between, so they had to ration the water for the rest of the journey. When they spotted a small tree, it wasn't that much shade, but enough to take a short rest before they went off again. When they got to the reservoir, they were relieved, and ready to jump into it. Both of them stripped naked and swam and played in the water, cooling themselves from the hot day. They dried off and then headed directly to the shack which wasn't too much further. When they entered, Qui-Gon was in deep meditation, so they unpacked the sacks and stepped outside.

They sat together quietly, Satine's head on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He moved his arm around her and held her next to him, she put her hand on him and he turned and gave her a kiss. It was then that the door to the shack had opened, and it startled them, as they adjusted themselves as guilty children that had just been caught by their parents doing something that they should not be doing. Qui-Gon stood there with a smile and said "Well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes. Come in, come in."

They went in and Qui-Gon hobbled over to the cot to sit. He looked through some of the things that Obi-Wan brought, picked up something that looked very tasty, put it to his lips and tilted his head and smiled. "Oh, now that was worth waiting days for. I hope you had a good journey back."

"It was uneventful, for which we are grateful." Obi-Wan answered him.

"Obi-Wan, I have spent the past few days mostly in mediation. I have gotten a lot of perception out of it. It's like the Force is talking to me, well it always talks, but this time it was like there were people or entities in there talking to me and telling me things." Qui-Gon answered.

"What things?" Obi-Wan asked hoping it wasn't what he and Satine up to, and something completely different.

"I'm not sure. It's teaching me something. When we get back to the Jedi Temple, there are a few things I will have to look up in the archives. I may have to talk to Yoda about them. It was strange, but it felt so right. I don't know what Yoda will think of it, but they actually mentioned him by name, these entities in the Force." Qui-Gon answered.

"Entities? I often think of the Force as one thing, not individuals in it." Obi-Wan answered.

"It is hard to explain. It's like they are part of the whole encompassing Force, yet, they are also singular beings. That is what in part they were teaching me." Qui-Gon answered.

"Very interesting." Obi-Wan answered.

"They had a message for you as well."Qui-Gon answered.

"For me? Why I'm just a padawan."

"They said, young Obi-Wan has much responsibility, much sacrifice, throughout his life, but it is his path to choose." Qui-Gon answered.

"What does it mean?" Obi-Wan answered.

"Don't you know?" Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan wondered just what Qui-Gon meant by it, and he guessed the message, but he thought it might be something to meditate on himself.

"I haven't been able to meditate while I was away. Now, that I am back, I will see if I can find answers." Obi-Wan said.

"Not all answers are in the Force." Qui-Gon said and put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Satine listened to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's discussion and it made her question a few things, all she could think about was what had happened during the past few days, and there were things bigger than the two of them and more important. Qui-Gon didn't say as much, but what he said made her think about the commitment that Jedi have to their way of life, and her own responsibilities if and when she ever returns to Mandalore. What he said about sacrifice and responsibility and choosing, it applied to her as well. There was a greater purpose and their work was important, more important that the lives of two people. "I think I will step out a bit, I promise not to go far." She said, and she walked out into the sunshine.

"I'll go with you." Obi-Wan answered.

Qui-Gon grabbed his shoulder and said. "You have been gone for days, we have some catching up to do. You go on Satine. Stay close."

After she left, Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon and said. "You know, don't you?"

Qui-Gon stood there a moment and said. "I wasn't sure, but I think you just confirmed it."

"It just well, happened." Obi-Wan said.

"It does that, just happens. It happens to a lot of us. It's a wonderful thing really, but we must remember, the reason we Jedi are to refrain from attachments. They can be a distraction, or can be used against us. I had to make this decision myself many years ago. Though you might not think so, I too was once very young, and very conflicted. It wasn't the same situation, but I think we all have them. Situations that cause us to question our devotion to the Jedi, to the Force." Qui-Gon said.

"I wonder if Master Yoda ever experienced anything like this?" Obi-Wan said, trying top lighten the mood.

Qui-Gon laughed. "Funny you should mention that. Back when I was a youngling, we wondered about Master Yoda's youth and if he ever had one. We imagined he was born old. Think of this as a test. You still have a choice. Once you jump though, it's hard to give up. I imagine it will always be somewhat an attachment to you, depending on how deep you are into it."

"I love her." Obi-Wan answered.

"That is a problem. You will know what to do, my young apprentice, but I feel you have a great path ahead of you, meditate on it for a while. I am sure it will go as the Force wills it. I feel it will. Stay strong my young friend." And he squeezed his shoulder. "I do have some news. I got a holo from Master Windu. We are to return to Coruscant. We will bring Satine with us, they will offer her refuge. We might be able to get some word from Mandalore there as well."

Obi-Wan looked out the window as Satine sat on the ground sniffing a flower. Where was he headed? Obi-Wan decided he would take the time to meditate now, and Qui-Gon stepped out with Satine to tell her of the plans to travel to the ship and to head to Coruscant.

After giving Qui-Gon a couple of more days to allow his leg injury to heal, they took the journey to the ship which was a full days walk for them normally, but may take more than one day with Qui-Gon still hobbling. They had found a grove of growing fruit they knew to be good, and Qui-Gon thought it a good time to rest, while Obi-Wan and Satine went off to pick some fruit for a meal, and for later, when they would camp for the night. It gave Obi-Wan and Satine the first chance to talk alone in days.

"I talked with Qui-Gon. He knows." Obi-Wan said.

"I wasn't sure if he did. He hadn't mentioned it." Satine answered.

"Oh, I don't believe he will. He told me that I would know what to do. It was my choice in the end, and that I would know and he hoped it would be as the Force wills it." Obi-Wan said.

She grabbed his hand, and looked at him with a pained smile. He bent his head to kiss her and she held him tight, as if she never wanted to let go.

6\. Hard Choices

When they arrived at the ship, it was still there, but there was some evidence of some tampering. Obi-Wan spent some time trying to repair the ship, while Satine retired to the crew quarters and Qui-Gon looked around outside. There were footprints he didn't recognize. Qui-Gon looked around and saw a blast coming from around a rock in the canyon where the ship was hidden. He took his lightsaber and commed for Obi-Wan, who ran out quickly.

"Spread out and search over there." Qui-Gon said quietly, as Obi-Wan stepped in the other direction, looking everywhere for the mysterious individuals who shot towards them. Satine came out to the hatch door and peaked.

"Satine, get back in the ship!" Obi-Wan yelled, as two men completely dressed in black with covered faces came out with blasters aimed towards Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

They started shooting and the Jedi diverted the blasts with their lightsabers. Obi-Wan flipped towards one of the men and came at him relieving him of his weapon. The other man aimed his weapon at Obi-Wan, while Qui-Gon went after him with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan punched the man and said "Who sent you! Who are you after?"

The man in black said nothing, and struggled with Obi-Wan as he punched him again. Qui-Gon split the other man's blaster in half, and he had his arms up with Qui-Gon coming towards him with the lightsaber. Then a third man, dressed all in black, face covered as well, started towards the ship. Qui-Gon put his lightsaber through the man who he had been covering, and went towards the man who was headed towards the ship. Obi-Wan kept trying to get information out of the man he had on the ground and knocked him out cold, then went after Qui-Gon towards the ship. On the ship, the man in black had Satine with a blaster pointed towards her head.

Qui-Gon stood there like a stone, and then tried to talk him down. "Who sent you, what do you want, you don't want to hurt this woman."

Qui-Gon tried a mind trick, but Obi-Wan went after the man with his lightsaber and took him down. Satine screamed in horror. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan carried the man out of the ship. The one who had been knocked out cold was starting to come to. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ran up to him and held him securely and asked him "Who sent you?"

The man said, "It doesn't matter to you!"

"Are you after the woman? Do you know who she is?" Qui-Gon asked him.

"Yes, we have come to kill her. You got in the way." The man said.

"Tie him up, Obi-Wan. We can lock him up on the ship." Qui-Gon said.

"Take him back to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan answered.

"Yes, why not? Maybe someone there will make him talk." Qui-Gon answered.

Satine was in a bit of a state, not only because she had a blaster on her head, but because Obi-Wan had killed the man who had apprehended her. It shook her up to see a man killed like that, even if he intended to kill her. After Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had taken the man and secured him in a storage compartment, Obi-Wan went to see if Satine was alright. "Are you ok, Satine?" He asked.

"Leave me alone. Not right now. I want to be alone." She said very upset.

"Are you sure? I know you had quite a scare." He asked her.

"Go!" She said with an authoritative tone of voice.

He went back to make a few repairs to the ship, working quickly and in short order. They needed to get out of here and fast.

Back in Coruscant, they were greeted by Yoda and a few Republic Security, as Qui-Gon had called them ahead of time to inform them of their prisoner, the man who had tried to kill Satine. Satine was a bit aloof towards Obi-Wan the entire trip to Coruscant, and an escort took her to her secure suites where she would be under the protection of Chancelor Valorum, with the help of the Jedi. Qui-Gon told Yoda that he thought it best that he and Obi-Wan were not part of Satine's security detail, but did not explain why. He then asked Yoda about using the archives, and how he would like to have a meeting with him about some of the things he experienced while meditating.

"Master Yoda, it was quite a remarkable thing. I wish to see what I can find in the archives, if other Jedi have reported the things that I have been experiencing. I think talking to you a bit, you may have some experience on other Jedi as well, or perhaps some insight." He asked him.

"Hmmm, interesting. Perhaps. Sure delusions these are not? Beware of darkside temptation and deception, always we should. No?" Yoda answered.

"Master Yoda, if you may, I do not believe this to be the work of the darkside. It was something unique. The voices mentioned you by name as well." Qui-Gon answered.

Yoda tried to get a sense of Qui-Gon and what he was asking. It may be worth a look what Qui-Gon found, but Yoda was suspicious. Qui-Gon often had strange ideas, but sometimes he had a way of looking at things that made even Yoda question a few truths.

Satine went to her new quarters. They were lovely and every need was met. It was luxury compared to the way she had been living for the past few months, on the run throughout Mandalore and in exile with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. It frightened her to see Obi-Wan be so violent. She thought maybe it was necessary, but it still was upsetting. He had done it with such ease as if the man's life did not matter. Even though his intention was to kill her, she had mixed feelings about it. Though had she been in the same predicament, she didn't know what she herself would have done.

Obi-Wan was asked to accompany Qui-Gon and Yoda into the archives. Parts of the archives were not open to apprentices, only to masters, but Qui-Gon felt that it might benefit Obi-Wan's training. Even though Obi-Wan was conflicted by his relationship with Satine, he felt that Obi-Wan would still follow the path of the Jedi in the end, he sensed it, or assumed it, as even he could never give up being a Jedi, even if at times he was at odds with some of the Jedi Council. They did find a bit of precedence of this kind of vision, but nothing exactly like what Qui-Gon had experienced. Master Yoda had remembered the rantings of one Jedi some hundred years before, but he turned out to be mad from something he ate. Qui-Gon, even though he could be a bit difficult, was certainly not mad, and Yoda would not admit it, but sometimes he felt that Qui-Gon's ideas were worth listening to, even if they didn't always follow the code or made loopholes of the codes. At some point during their research, Obi-Wan spoke up. "Master Yoda. I wondered at some point if I could have a private word with you? Of a personal nature." He asked.

"Yes, young Kenobi, when finish here we do, with me follow." Yoda replied. "Glad, we are that return you have."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

This part of the archives was located in a vault that Obi-Wan wasn't often privy to, and he felt something strong in there and it was warm and full of energy. Overwhelming almost, as if the voices of hundreds of Jedi from the past had been embracing him. It was a very pleasant and strong feeling. It made him feel good, the energy surrounding him. "Does it always feel like that in here?" He asked.

"What is that, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked him.

"That feeling, the Force being so strong and embracing in here. Do you feel it?" He asked.

"I always feel that, Obi-Wan. Not just in here." Qui-Gon said. "If that is what you feel."

"Yes, yes, strong the Force is in here. Why you feel it so. When master you become, feel it like this always." Yoda answered.

"I do feel it always, but not quite like this." He answered. "Meditation sometimes, when I feel try to concentrate." He answered.

"Stronger it will feel sometimes, but always strong it will be." Yoda answered. "Then feel the dark and the light."

"Yes, that I do feel, I can tell the difference, Master. It's just, well, different here." He said.

Yoda just patted his arm. "Great Jedi you are destined to be, young Kenobi. Come with me." and he motioned for Obi-Wan to follow.

They went to Yoda's sparce quarters, and Obi-Wan sat on the mat that Yoda motioned to him. "Sit, Sit. Talk we will. Doubt on your mind. No?"

"Master Yoda, have you ever felt like you wanted to leave the Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda closed his eyes, and just was quiet for a time. Obi-Wan did not question him, as Yoda often did this when reflecting on questions. He was quite old, and though many thought him to be very out of touch, he really was quite wise. The wisest and oldest of all the Jedi in the temple. Every Jedi who had come out of this temple had been taught by Yoda at one time. Usually, he taught the younglings before they were ready to be apprentices. He was also a guide for anyone who asked. Often his answers were not what you wanted to hear, but they were always worth listening to and reflecting on. He didn't always know what you were really asking, but he always had great advice regardless.

"The Force. Fulfilling it is. Long time I have lived. Everything I have." Yoda answered. "Troubled you are."

"A bit, I'm afraid." Obi-Wan said. "When I was in that vault though, I felt something overpowering. Like nothing I had ever felt before."

"Calling to you it is." answered Yoda, and he closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan sat there for a long time, and Yoda never got up or reopened his eyes. He sat there himself, meditated a bit with him, then when he came out of his trance, Yoda was still in the same position. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there. He got up, looked at Yoda, and said to him, listening or not. "Good night, Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan wanted to see how Satine was making out in her quarters. He asked Master Kit Fisto, who was part of her detail where to find her, and he told him and gave him the password to give to the official in charge. After announcing himself, Satine reluctantly allowed him to enter her quarters. In fact, she was quite relieved to see him again, yet she was still a bit emotional about everything that had gone on before, their love affair, and then the incident at the ship.

"Satine, I'm sorry to intrude, but I needed to make sure that you were comfortable, and if you had heard anything from your people back at Mandalore." He asked her.

She turned around as not to look at him, and said. "Yes, they have been treating me very well, thank you. I have heard from my people back at Mandalore, and it looks like I may be able to return very soon. They want me to take the title as soon as they deem it safe enough. It looks like Mandalore may soon be at peace."

"I'm very glad to hear it." He answered swallowing it in his throat a bit. "Satine, turn around please."

She turned around, at first had trouble looking him in the eye. Was it out of shyness, or embarrassment? She wasn't sure. Obi-Wan wasn't intimidating. In fact, he had been the one person she was the most comfortable with. What was wrong with her? I'm being silly, she thought to herself. She then looked at him and smiled. "Oh Obi, I.." and she went up to him and hugged him tight.

He held her there for a while, silently. Thinking to himself, could he let her go? He did feel a calling with the Jedi, he felt that was his true path. Right now though, he thought about all he could have. A normal life, well of sorts, she was destined to be the leader of a whole system, a family like other people, this dear beautiful woman with him all the time. This didn't feel like that feeling in the vault, but it did feel good, and it was easier. The easier path isn't always the right one though.

"Dearest Satine" he held her hand and kissed it. "I'll be back. If you need anything, you let your detail know, and I will return." Something told him he couldn't stay, and he had to walk away.

Satine watched him go, with a smile. She knew she was going to have to let him go. It was the right thing to do. There are things bigger than the two of them.

Obi-Wan was walking back to his room, and Qui-Gon met him and asked him to follow him. He took him out to the courtyard and sat down with him. They didn't say anything for a while. Then Qui-Gon spoke. "Relationships themselves are not completely forbidden. You and I, we have a relationship of sorts. I believe this has been good for you, Obi-Wan. You may not think so, but I sense a greater challenge for you. The easy path would be to go with her. This is the hard path. I can't tell you what you feel. I know you felt something in that vault. I talked a bit with Master Yoda, not about you. He mentioned you speaking with him. I caught him meditating, but that isn't a surprise, and he had said you had just left. Amazing how he knows what goes on when he is out like that. That's something I have yet to learn to do. I think I am on the threshold of something though, something really amazing. I don't know what it is. I would like you to keep being my apprentice, and I know that will be the hard road. You have always challenged me, Obi-Wan. You will be a great Jedi. You have to want it completely though." He patted his thigh and stood up.

"Master Qui-Gon. I know. It's just going to be hard." Obi-Wan answered.

"It always is." Qui-Gon answered.

The next morning, Satine had her breakfast and a group from the Senate came to meet with her. She had a good talk with them, and they wanted her to know that they would love to work with her, even if she intended to keep Mandalore as an independent system. She also got word that a group of her people were planning to meet her on Coruscant to bring her back to Mandalore to prepare her to take her role as it's Duchess. She would still be in transition, but her biggest threat had signed a treaty, and it was looking like the bounty hunters were at an end. She invited Obi-Wan to meet with her to have a talk.

He came as fast as he could, neatly groomed, as if he made every effort to look his best. It kind of amused her a bit, as they had been a little more casual in those months they had spent in hiding.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"I did. Thank you for coming. I wanted to talk with you a bit." She said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He answered.

She lowered her head and said to him. "I'm returning to Mandalore. A committee is coming to get me and take me back. There will be a transitional period, but it looks like I will be able to take on the duties that are required of me."

"Do you want me to come with you? Do you need assistance. I'm sure I can be of help." He pleaded.

She took his hand and held it tight. "Dearest Ben, I'm afraid, that you must stay here, and I must go. It's not because I don't care. I do. It's time to well..." she stopped and gulped, almost crying.

He just stood there and held her hand tight. "Can I see you before you go?" He asked.

"I think it best if you didn't. We should say goodbye now. I'm sorry, Obi. You are a Jedi. You always will be a Jedi." Satine said.

He stood there in shock. What she said was true, but he still held on to those feelings he had for her. Here they were at an end. Broken hearted he turned around and walked towards the door.

"Obi-Wan!" she cried out to him.

"Satine, I think I should go." He said, without turning around, lifting his hand.

"I'm sorry. I will always hold you dear. I want you to know that." She said.

He left without even saying goodbye.

He went back to his room and shut the door. He sat there in the silence. Right now he felt as if his heart was in his throat and he couldn't swallow. He then heard a knock on the door. It was Qui-Gon. He had brought him some caf. "Thought you could use this." He said.

"How did you know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I just did, and well, the group from Mandalore just arrived." Qui-Gon answered. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, but thank you." Obi-Wan said.

He drank his caf and drifted his thoughts to the good times they had. Then he tried to think that he was grateful just for the experience. It was beautiful while it lasted. He would be a great Jedi, and he felt he would, but he did have that lovely experience to remember as well. He could learn from it. He would learn what it was like to regret, too. Maybe that was important. He sat and he meditated. The vision of the bird came to him again. The same one that he had seen before when he had the fever. "Let it go" it said. It's something he really needed to remember sometimes.

Epilogue.

It was months later when Satine had been able to take her full place as the Duchess of Mandalore. She felt it was right and that she was doing a great service for her people. She had a great staff to help her, and peace had finally come to her system. The time between leaving Coruscant and arriving to this position was eventful as well.

She had her secret though, and it wasn't hard to hide it, she often wore robes and long flowing dresses. Only a few trusted people, her personal doctor, and a young woman she had known for years who she kept as her handmaiden, she would always trust her, at least she hoped she could, had any knowledge of her secret. No one must ever know the truth. In the end, she stayed with a relative she trusted as well. She delivered a baby boy, and her cousin took him in as her own. They said that he was sent by Satine's missing brother (knowing that really her brother was dead),Korkie, so that is what she named him and he was most beautiful thing. Her cousin was to be trusted, and she would see him often, and when he got older, she could educate him and keep him close, but for now not seeing him all the time, that was hard. She referred to him as her nephew, it was better that way. It would keep him safe. No one must know that he was really her child. Few did. Not even her sister knew. It made her feel guilty that Obi-Wan didn't know either. If he had though, she knows he might leave and come to her. She couldn't let that happen. It would always cause a wedge between them, not to mention dangerous for Korkie. She knew how important the Jedi were to him, as much as she knew how important her position was. Anyone knowing the truth, that could jeopardize anyone of them.


End file.
